The Seasons of My Life
by ReddistheRose
Summary: Cindy recounts how her life changes over the seasons of a year... particularly her feelings for a certain genius. Final chapter up: Confession time!
1. Chapter 1 Spring

**AN: **Okay, ladies and gents! While I was in the bathroom today...ahem...attending to my "duties"...I thought of an idea! (Yes, I know, too much information, haha!) This is most likely going to be a 4-parter poem about Cindy...and Jimmy, of course. The poems will depict her changing life and aditudes as the seasons change. I hope you like it! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Do I own Jimmy Neutron? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...no._

* * *

** Spring**

**-**

Finally, the winter's overI pull my body out from under these covers  
Open up the blinds, only to discover  
The bright and blinding sun  
-  
The air is fresh, new and clean  
As I walk by this peaceful stream  
I feel like trying brand new things  
Like singing out a song  
-  
Springtime has me feeling great  
I feel like I should celebrate  
All the things I can appreciate  
Like the soft and gentle breeze  
-  
But then I stop and look around  
As I hear footsteps on the ground  
Make a gagging face, as I hear the sound  
Of an unwelcome voice  
-  
I cross my arms, as I stare  
At his crazy, twisting hair  
And I can't believe he's standing there,  
Telling me what to do  
-  
What must I do to be rid of him-  
This boy who gets under my skin?  
I can't believe he'd be so dim  
As to challenge me like this  
-  
I know I could make him black and blue  
And though I'd really, truly, like to,  
He probably wouldn't even get the clue:  
That I wish he'd go away  
-  
So my peaceful day is now destroyed  
All because of this one boy  
I go to school completely annoyed  
That he is there as well  
-  
All I can do is wait for Summer  
And hope I can get through the bummer  
Of sitting by this boy that is dumber  
Than a 'genius' should be…

**- **


	2. Chapter 2 Sumer

**AN: **Hi! In a hurry today, sorry! Here's the next chapter, and I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Reviewers: **cartoonfreak101, acosta perez jose ramiro, Readrbug2, mysticofthepen**: thanks for R&Ring!

**

* * *

Chapter 2- Summer**

I hold the ball in my hands  
I dribble past the empty stands  
I blow at several stray strands  
Of blonde hair in my eyes

I'm all alone, but that's okay  
Here in the park, I will stay  
So I'll have time to ponder my day  
And figure out what's wrong

I know that there's something changing  
I don't know if I should be complaining  
But all I know is I am straining  
To understand my heart

Why do I now feel so altered?  
My faith in anger now is faltered  
And I wish that I hadn't bothered  
To think about it now

But it's too late, now I'm curious  
And it makes me so furious  
That I act so mysterious  
Whenever he is near

Please explain the way I'm acting  
My heart beats so, it gets distracting  
Whether adding or subtracting,  
I can't concentrate

I finally made my diagnosis:  
The object of all this psychosis  
Is a boy with brain necrosis:  
Mr. Whippy-dip himself

But I admit that I am afraid  
Of the thoughts that now invade  
I hide under a charade  
So he won't find the truth

I can only yell and scream  
When I hear his next big scheme  
Though I don't hate him, as it seems,  
I know no other way

So he'll just keep right on believing  
In my words, so deceiving  
As I simply go on weaving  
Lies around myself

Maybe in time I'll understand this  
And fix whatever feels so amiss  
But for now I'll just reminisce  
About a simpler time

So as I watch the ball drop in

I explore deep within  
I hope I get him out from under my skin  
By time fall rolls around


	3. Chapter 3 Fall

**AN: **Well, here we go agian! I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to get the final one up soon- please review!

**Reveiwers:  
no, i don't own monkey pants:** Definition of _necrosis: _the localized death of living cells.  
**samuraistar; mysticofthepen; acosta perez jose ramiro; Titan Lover; animeromance92: **Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no ownie.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Fall**

**- **

I watch from my classroom deskA scene outside, so picturesque  
The leaves that fall, they caress  
The school's playground, outside  
-  
I wish I could turn to my right  
To take in all the classroom's sights  
But I won't, because I might  
Have to look him in the eye  
-  
I blush as I think of this  
I can't believe how I now wish  
To complete a secret list  
Of things I'd like to do:  
-  
See the look of surprise  
As I stare deep into his eyes  
Leave behind all the lies  
And tell him how I feel  
-  
The summer confusion that I had  
Seems like just a passing fad  
And now, to me, it just seems sad  
That I can't redo the past  
-  
So now I know what I feel  
But the question is, how do I deal?  
I just wish that I could heal  
Our relationship  
-  
So maybe I will send a smile  
Simply talk with him awhile  
As I think about a certain isle  
I want to see again  
-  
And maybe if I drop some clues,  
(Being careful about the words I use)  
And try not to resort to abuse  
To cover up my fear,  
-  
He will understand just why  
I get lost, in his blue eyes  
Maybe he will realize  
What I want to say  
-  
So I just sigh and close my eyes  
Try to root out deep seated lies  
And I pray, before snow flies  
He'll know how I feel  
-  



	4. Chapter 4 Winter

**AN:**Well, it seems everyone has been enjoying this poem, lol! I hope you like this final chapter- it gave me quite a bit of trouble, but I think it came out ok. It's quite a bit longer, but this one has a bit more storyline that had to be developed. Please don't forget to reveiw- let me know what you think!

**Reveiwers: **

**magic15: **Thanks! Here it is!  
**samuraistar:** Lol, I know the feeling. Hope you like this chap!  
**mysticofthepen; animeromance92: **Thank you very much!  
**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Thank you! I was hoping to show the transition of her feelings between the seasons, I'm glad it's working so far.

* * *

_Disclaimer: If I owned Jimmy Neutron, there would be a fourth season._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Winter**

-

I watch the last of this year  
As the day's end draws near  
The air is crisp, the night is clear  
And I'm not walking alone

-

My freezing hands I rub together  
I wish I had my gloves of leather  
My fingers feel numb in this weather  
But I don't really mind  
-  
Because in this group that's walking  
Sheen, Libby and Carl are talking  
And a boy I once was plonking:  
Jimmy is his name  
-  
So I can stand to brave the chill  
As we climb up this mystery hill  
And I simply can't wait until  
We find out where we are  
-  
An arcanum Jimmy made the goal  
So it's out of my control  
Along with my heart, he stole  
The chance to pick the place  
-  
Then he turns to us at last  
And says "This place is unsurpassed."  
And I wonder if this is my chance  
To finally stop and rest  
-  
As we crest the frozen mound,  
I can't believe what we found  
And all we do is hear the sound  
Of surprised and happy gasps  
-  
The moonlight twinkles off the scene  
The frosty lake seems to gleam  
A more beautiful sight, I've never seen  
As the wind blows softly by  
-  
And as my friends discuss the beauty,  
Jimmy draws closer to me  
And I don't think that this could be  
A more perfect moment in time  
-  
Saying nothing, he just stands  
As I once again rub my hands  
And think again of the distant lands  
Like this, he's taken us to  
-  
I'm surprised when suddenly he speaks:  
"…Finding this place took me weeks.  
Look to your left, you'll see the peeks  
Of the Ulandike mountains"  
-  
I just let a sigh escape  
As I take in the landscape  
By the light of the moon I see the shape  
Of a herd of caribou below  
-  
"Cindy?" He asks, his words concise,  
As I turn to him, and away from the ice  
"May offer you some advice  
On keeping your hands warm?"  
-  
I stop rubbing them and gaze  
Down at them, in malaise  
And I can't help but reappraise  
My lack of gloves, again  
-  
"Sure," I smile as I say,  
"You command, and I'll obey."  
He starts to smile and says, "Okay,  
Let me hold them awhile."  
-  
And I wonder if he's serious  
Or if I'm just delirious  
I wonder if it's deleterious  
For my head to spin this way  
-  
But then I look him in the eye  
He is waiting for me to reply  
This is the moment: no more lies  
So I reach out my hands  
-  
And he takes them into his own  
Just like he had always known  
That my mind, he's always blown  
One way or another  
-  
After some time has passed,  
He says, "It seems time has amassed  
Many things into our past,  
Memories, good and bad."  
-  
"Yeah, I sure know what you mean,  
I can't believe the things we've seen  
Never woulda thought it'd be routine  
To have adventurers like this."  
-  
He smiles wide at my confession  
And I wish I could end this repression  
Of a simple life changing question:  
'Do you feel it too?'  
-  
For as his hands still hold mine  
I think about his brilliant mind  
And wonder, if our talents we combine,  
How far in life we could go  
-  
But he cuts off my reflection  
On the benefits of mutual affection,  
And so ends my inspection,  
As he speaks again  
-  
And as the words he tries to choke out  
I wonder what this is about  
And I wonder (with some doubt)  
If suddenly he's nervous  
-  
"Cind," He says, then bits his lip,  
"Yes?" I now too quickly quip,  
As my hands he firmer grips,  
Looking in my eyes,  
-  
"Could I possibly ask you something?"  
"Sure." I say, my pulse thumping  
As my heart starts really pumping  
And he draws closer still  
-  
"You see," he says, "I've been trying  
To figure out why I've been denying  
The things my heart has been implying  
And I wonder if you feel it too?"  
-  
"What is it that you're saying?",  
I say, as I begin praying  
That he is finally laying  
His heart on the line  
-  
"I find myself intrigued by you-  
You challenge me as too few do  
I tired to ignore it but it just grew...  
Into whatever this feeling is.  
-  
I think about you all the time  
I can't get you out of my mind  
It's like you're inexplicably entwined  
Into my heart and soul  
-  
And all I want is to make you smile  
Because your grin has me beguiled  
And when this data I compile,  
It adds up to one thing  
-  
It seems that despite my best endeavor  
This tie to you I can not sever  
And I have no idea whatsoever  
Why I'd want to, anyway  
-  
So bottom line, I've fallen for you  
And this confession is overdue  
I only hope you feel what I do..."  
He says so breathlessly  
-  
"Of course I do!" I smilingly said,  
As the giddiness through me spread,  
And I move close to his big head  
And kiss him timidly  
-  
I can't believe it's come to this-  
We finally share our first kiss  
And I can't believe that time we missed  
Hiding what we felt  
-  
I feel a snowflake on my nose  
As the winter breeze past us blows  
I grin because we finally both know  
This is the start of something wonderful  
-  
And when times shift and change  
And our lives mix up and rearrange  
I hope this feeling stays the same,  
...Through every season of my life  
-


End file.
